


Life Isn't Quite What I Thought It'd Be

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: remembering...remembering was something he tried to avoidtitle from Wilbur Soot's Your New Boyfriend
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 310





	Life Isn't Quite What I Thought It'd Be

“Wilbur?” Tommy whispers, snagging the older’s sleeve gently. “Can we- Can we talk?” Wilbur frowns, worry in his gaze and tone as he moves to sit next to the blond. 

“Yeah...of course. What’s wrong?” 

“Just...don’t be mad?”

“What? Tommy, why would I be mad?” 

“...” Tommy looks away, and Wilbur cups his cheeks gently, brown eyes searching his face in concern.

“Tommy, what’s wrong, what happened? What’s going on?” 

“There’s- I remember some stuff.” He pauses. “I think I repressed it, ‘n it’s only coming back because I’ve had time to process.” 

“Yeah?” Wilbur’s voice is soft and soothing. 

“I think- no, I know- the party I went to...uhm- someone- he slipped something into my drink.” 

_ It was a male? And- ah...a roofie. _

Wilbur filed that information away for later. 

“Yeah? You wanna keep going Tommy?” 

The blond nods softly. “It got really hazy…’n he said something?”

“You remember what he said?” 

Tommy shakes his head. “No...after that- everything-” He sobs slightly, tears falling down his face. “Everything hurt, ‘n…”

“It’s okay Tommy.” Wilbur hums softly, combing a hand through the blond’s hair gently as he hugged him. “Can I tell Phil and Technoblade about this?” 

“...I- Yeah.”

-

“Phil? Technoblade? We have to talk.” Wilbur sighed softly. “Tommy’s asleep right now, but…”

“What’s wrong with Tommy?” 

“Who am I murdering?”

“Techno, please don’t murder anyone...and uhm...he told me more about that night.” Both men instantly quieted, Phil sitting down on a chair, and Techno on the table. 

“What happened?” 

Wilbur told them. 

“...so he was…” The curly haired brunette nods. 

“I just...what are we going to do? How do we help him?”

“We help him by  _ supporting _ him. I don’t know what we’re going to do. It’s up to Tommy. It happened to him.”

“...Phil, what happens if he doesn’t want our help?” Technoblade murmurs. Phil places a hand on his shoulder gently. 

“I don’t know Techno.”

-

“Techno?” 

“Tommy. What’s wrong?” 

“...” Tommy looks down, shuffling his feet like he was a child who broke something and got in trouble for it. “I just...I don’t- Techno, I want to go back to streaming, but I’m worried that…”

“You’ll be sent into another panic attack?”

Tommy nods. “And Tubbo’s probably worried about me- I haven’t answered his messages…”

“You wanna tell him what happened?”

“I...yeah. I think I do. But I’m scared, what if they think less of me?”

“He won’t. Tubbo is- they’d watch the world burn to protect the ones he loves.”

“...you really think so?”

“I  _ know _ so. Just...tell them. It’ll be okay.”

“...okay.” Tommy whispers, and Techno pulls him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> ah... i hope that tommy's repression is realistic


End file.
